


I Just Wanted Attention

by Starlight_Daylight



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, brief cameo of Hunter Clarington, gel-head sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 21:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlight_Daylight/pseuds/Starlight_Daylight
Summary: Kurt Hummel got a whiff of trouble from all the in New York which explains why he was in Ohio now, on Dalton grounds, marching towards the Warbler’s room. He seeks vengeance, answers and why the hell is Sebastian’s hair like that?





	I Just Wanted Attention

“SEBASTIAN SEAN SMYTHE!” a voice shrieked from outside Warbler’s room.

The Warblers occupying the room immediately turned to the Wabler who’s name was being yelled out. Seniors of the group couldn’t help but snicker at the boy when they recognized the voice that was calling him out. Newcomers, juniors and or freshmen simply looked puzzled when Sebastian complexion paled as he gulped slightly.

_Uh-oh_

But before Sebastian could run or hide, the gigantic wooden doors leading to the room, opened, revealing a tall, lean male - hair coiffed to perfection, wearing a fitted black turtleneck with a sleek jacket over it, black slacks and a brown satchel. And did that man looked pissed as hell.

“Sebastian ass Smythe! You better show that pretty face of yours now or I’m going to tell everyone how you still sleep with your baby blanket which you name blankie,” Kurt threatened as he quickly scanned around the room, barely reacting to the obvious stunned and bewildered faces of the other Warblers.

“Whoops, that slip. So you better come out now or more things would slip out of my mouth!”

When he spotted the Wabler he came here for, Kurt narrowed his eyes and marched towards the latter who was conveniently cowering behind a confused Warbler.

“Move,” Kurt ordered, eyes never leaving Sebastian’s semi-hidden figure.

Without any arguments or protests, the Warbler nodded continuously in agreement as he jumped away from the apparent offending creature. Sebastian, who was previously bending down slightly, straightened up, pulling the lapels of his blazer.

“Hi, babe? What ar- OW KURT NO NO NO OW!” Sebastian yelped as Kurt gripped his ear, forcefully yanking him down to his height. Admittedly, it’s not a lot but it still hurts like a motherfucker.

“Tell me if I’m wrong,” Kurt asked sweetly with a smile on his face, “but a friend of mine from New Directions told me that a certain bird stole their national trophy, the one that was won when I was still in the group, and they also tried doing the same with a member of theirs.”

“Owww! No, you’re not wrong at all. We did- OUCH we did that. I’ll admit! You can let go of my ear and stop embarrassing me in front of the other Warblers” Sebastian pleaded, although lowering his voice towards the end as he noticed the others either looking away awkwardly or taking the opportunity to videotape this precious moment.

“MOTHERFUCKER!” Sebastian yelled when Kurt tugged especially hard on his ear.

“Excuse me, I don’t know who you are nor do I particularly care, but I would appreciate it if you stop manhandling my co-captain,” a voice spoke up from behind Kurt.

Kurt turned his head to find himself staring at a rather defined face, _those_ _jaws_ , who was staring back at him, unamused and bored.

“OWW!”

Eyes definitely widened and jaws would certainly be on the floor if it was physically possible at the sight before the Warblers. If only they weren't in such state of shock, they would definitely see the humour in the situation.

“DUDE WHAT DID I DO?” the supposed captain cried out as he tried to move closer to the intruder to loosen the hold on his ear.

But of course, paying attention to his new target means loosening his grip slightly on Sebastian, making him think it was okay to make fun of the other victim. “Aww, Hunter, what’s wrong? Can’t handle hi- OW”

Kurt turned back to glare Sebastian, “you, shut up for now.” Turning back and forth between the two Warblers in his grip, he nodded before dragging them to the couch, causing them to leave a trail of “ows” and “ouches” behind them. Once the two Warblers were perched on the couch, Kurt finally released their now red ears, ordering them to stay. Turning to face the remaining Wablers who are still gaping at the scene in front of them, Kurt grinned at them, chuckling slightly when a few of them gulped in fear.

“You guys a free to - _hey Trent_! It’s been awhile! We should catch up later!” Kurt waved cheerily at his old Warbler friend, to which he waved back meekly, “you guys are free to stay to watch your precious captains or you can hurry your way back to your dorms.

"Warbler’s meeting is adjourned,” Kurt called out as he clapped his hands together.  _Damn, he always wanted to be the one saying that when he was part of the Warblers. The only thing missing was Wes's gravel to make everything else sweeter._

A quick look at Sebastian’s and Hunter’s stony face was enough to get all the Warblers scrambling on their feet to leave the room.

“That’s a shame,” Kurt pouted, turning once more to face the two Warblers, “I kinda wanted them to stay so that they can see _that they can’t just do shit without any repercussions_.”

Sebastian gulped when Kurt folded his arms and stared the captains of the Warblers.

“Babe, I can explain?” Sebastian meekly tried, knowing between him and Hunter, he had a higher chance to placate his boyfriend. And boy does he need to calm his boyfriend down because knowing Kurt, his mind was more than capable of coming up with painful and yet legal ways to get back at him and his Warblers.

Kurt purses his lips as he placed a finger on them, effectively shutting the latter up, “no, I want him."

Focusing his attention on the Warbler beside Sebastian, Kurt couldn't help but ask, "Who are you again? And unfortunately, this situation causes me to care about you.”

Straightening his posture and jutting his chin out slightly, the Warbler condescendingly replied, “my name is Hunter Clarington, the team captain of the Warblers.”

Unimpressed, Kurt rolled his eyes before patting the top of Hunter’s head, “cute.”

Apparently, that didn’t sit too well with the Warbler as he immediately tried to stand, fists clenched and pulled back.

Seeing that that was going to happen, Sebastian quickly placed his hand on the latter’s chest, forcefully pushing him down, “that’s still my boyfriend Hunter. I’d think twice before doing anything if I were you.”

Hunter glared at his co-captain at the betrayal, breathing deeply through his nose as he struggled to calm down.

“Start explaining boys, I don’t have all day.”

Breathing out loudly, through gritted teeth, Hunter asked, “explain what.”

Feigning a shocked face, Kurt covered his mouth in disbelief. “Silly me, in all my anger at idiot high school boys, I forgot to introduce myself.”

“For your captain’s sake baby,” Kurt added, redirecting his attention to Sebastian for a quick moment before going back to Hunter.

“So Hunter, I was a former New Direction member, you know the club you stole the national trophy from when I was a member? Oh, I’m also the ex-boyfriend of a certain ex-Warbler whom I still care about. The exact same Warbler you tried recruiting again in exchange for that trophy I mentioned earlier, which you stole.”

Attention too focused on Hunter, Kurt failed to notice a soft “oh” that came from Sebastian as he deflated slightly at the revelation.

“So with that newfound information residing in that thick skull of yours, can you figure out why I’m here?”

“Ahhh,” dragging out the word, Hunter nodded, “you mean to explain that. No reason. No explanation. We did it because Blaine belongs to the Warblers and he has no reason to stay after a certain ex, graduated.”

“The trophy?”

“For fun.”

“For… fun?” Kurt repeated, eyes twitching slightly at the answer.

“Yeap,” Hunter replied as he leaned back on the couch comfortably, crossing his legs as well. “I took your guys’ trophy for fun.”

_Typical egotistical answer from a prep boy._

“Do you have anything to add, Sebastian?” Kurt asked, getting more infuriated the longer he stared at the male.

“Nope.”

Kurt furrowed his eyebrows at the change in Sebastian’s tone. _Dejected and disappointed?_ Deciding he should probably address that soon, Kurt removed a tape he was hiding under his turtleneck.

“Thank you for that lovely confession of theft Hunter,” Kurt said as spun the tape between his fingers, having a sense of deja vu, “the school might be very interested in this don’t you think?”

"Wha-"

“Don’t bother arguing Hunt, I’ve dealt with that tape thing last year,” Sebastian waved his hand in the air, “just do what they say and you’re safe.”

Hunter glared at the tape that was still being played around carelessly by Kurt.

“Leave New Direction and the members alone or else you can bye bye to Regionals,” Kurt mocked sympathy, waving his hand slightly as though saying farewell, “try anything like what you did again, and you’ll be seeing this face again.”

“Now shoo, I have other things to discuss with your co-captain.” 

Knowing there wasn’t much he can do, Hunter let out a huff before stomping his way out of the Warblers’ room. Not bothering to watch the former go, Kurt pocketed the tape into his satchel. Relaxing his stance, softening his gaze at Sebastian, “you’re an idiot, you know that right? And I’m saying this as your boyfriend.”

“Apparently I’m a rebound as well,” Sebastian muttered under his breath, which Kurt barely managed to catch.

Kurt tilted his head to the side slightly, watching Sebastian as he made a point to not look at him, opting to stare up at the ceiling instead. When it was clear that Sebastian wasn’t going to say anything else, Kurt let out a exasperated sigh before moving closer to his stubborn boyfriend, opting to sit on the latter lap, wrapping his legs securely around Sebastian’s waist and arms around his neck.

Surprise at the sudden display of affection, Sebastian looked down from the ceiling, raising an eyebrow at Kurt as though asking “what the hell are you doing?”, to which Kurt responded with his own eyebrow raised, “what do you think I’m doing?”

The couple continued staring at each other before Sebastian admitted defeat by exhaling loudly.

“You and Blaine barely broke up a couple of weeks ago.”

“Yes, I recall that.” Kurt nodded, furrowing his eyebrows slightly at the direction the conversation was going, just as he was about to comfort his boyfriend, his hands went to the locks of the latter’s hair, in hopes to soothe him. However, that obviously did nothing, on the account that his fingers couldn’t run through those locks because of the thick gunk of gel… _oh._

“We got together 2 weeks ago, even I don’t understand how that happened,” Sebastian pointed out, “how am I not a rebound?”

_Bingo_

Grinning to himself, much to the annoyance of Sebastian, Kurt replied, “Because I got to know you while I was still dating Blaine and I’ve come to realize that I might ya know, _like like_ you after we broke up.”

That revelation barely rids Sebastian of his insecurities, which Kurt would have thought otherwise if it weren’t for the latter smiling to himself a little when he heard Kurt mentioning the words “like like”.

“Besides honey, I chose you before you decided to cover your hair with this gunk,” Kurt added as he joking knocked Sebastian’s hair lightly to emphasise the hardness of it.

Chuckling when he noticed Sebastian turning red, Kurt continued to lightheartedly tease, “what could have possibly inspired this look? Or could I say _who_?”

Not wanting to be teased any longer, Sebastian attempted to wiggle his way out of his embrace only have face grabbed and lifted up slightly. He couldn’t help but let out a groan when he felt a pair of soft familiar lips on his, sucking and nibbling gently on his lower lip, Kurt’s thumb gently stroking his cheek. He parted his lips slightly allowing Kurt to slowly explore every inch his mouth. Only when the latter pulled away for a moment, staring into Sebastian’s dazed eyes, did Sebastian truly felt breathless.

Kurt pecked his boyfriend’s forehead, mumbling softly, “I”, the tip of the nose, “choose” before back to his lips, “you”. Kurt pulled away once more to see Sebastian softening slightly, before allowing himself to grab Sebastian’s lapels, hungrily pulling him into another kiss which the latter gladly returned.


End file.
